


Alternate Death of Light

by Afraid_Of_Butterflies



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Major Spoilers, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afraid_Of_Butterflies/pseuds/Afraid_Of_Butterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick summary: From the anime “Death Note” right after Light Yagami (holder of the Death note) agrees to team up with the investigators. A death note is basically A book where you write the person's real name inside and you can control their death by any means, but if you choose not to write how they die, then the default is a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Death of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware, this was for a school assignment. I tried my best to keep it clean. I am a huge fan of death note and I wish it would've ended differently, so heres my side of this mystery.   
> Also I tried to hide major spoilers. Thank you for reading!

Death Note fanfiction  
Light Yagami is working with Mr. L; finding who and how he is killing all these criminals. Light and L are in the room and they start talking about who they think it is. Light knows he thinks it’s him and L knows that Light knows it’s him. But he still hasn’t showed how he would do it. They have no evidence. Or proof yet.  
So they both have a few things they want to get off their chest. Light begins to speak,   
“Hey L, do you think that I don’t love that Misa Amane?”  
L looks up from his desert and says,   
“I do not think you like her. I do not think you love her… But I might be wrong…” They sat in that silence for a while. Then Light finally replies with a  
“yeah… I do like her. I may not treat her the best but I think she’s a great person. She’s funny and talented and she deserves someone much better than I.”  
Mr. L looks at Light Yagami in the eyes and says,  
“Are you sure? I think you should tell her that you would like to break up.” Yagami says “I would but she wouldn’t let me go just like that. Besides she’s too nice.”  
L sighs... “Mr. Yagami, I would recommend just to her and tell her” Light thinks on that for a bit. Than says “Alright. I’ll do it.”  
So after the go to their room Light reads a book and L falls asleep.  
Light turns the book pages and thinks to himself about what he’s going to say. He then decides to write it down in his regular notebook.   
He writes,   
Dear journal. I’m sorry I haven’t been writing a lot in here but I wanted to get this off my chest. I love everyone here. I love Misa I love L. I love my dad and my detectives. But I can’t get over the fact that I can’t tell anyone that. I have a lot of personal issues and I want them all to know that I love them… I want L to know I love him the most. I want to be his friend. I want him to live and I want to just go up and hug his little body. 

 

Later that night L wakes up and sees Mr. Yagami asleep.  
He slowly gets out of his bed and snoops around for his research. He’s trying to find evidence to that will frame Light Yagami into doing those acts of murder. He sees the journal. He’s really surprised and opens it quickly but quietly. He reads. He is speechless. He only reads a few lines then looks at the sleeping Yagami. He doesn’t know what to do or what he means. But L feels a warm flattering feeling in his chest.  
Light dreams about how he no longer wants to kill these people. He dreams how he has no more control over all these feelings inside him. They’re all wrapping their hands around his neck and pulling him further into the hell realm.  
The next morning Light sees L in his chair looking at the many screens in front of him. Light goes to get a hot cup of tea and some breakfast.  
L knows he’s there and says “good morning.” One was sent back.   
Light is going to go out and tell Misa about his feelings.   
So he calls her and gets to voicemail.  
“Hey Misa, I have something I'd like to talk to you about. I know you're busy at your photoshoot but would you like to meet afterwards in our favorite cafe? Thanks bye.”   
After Light hangs up he gets up from the table and goes to change clothes. After changing Light says goodbye to the detectives and L and heads out the door with Ryuk.   
Ryuk says,  
“So I’ve been reading your thoughts lately. I have heard you don't want to murder anymore. You also don't want to live as well. You want to confess and kill yourself off in the book.”   
Light stays silent. Ryuk gets uncomfortable and says  
“well at least you have me even after you die. We will be best buddies in the underworld.”   
Light looks at Ryuk with a fake but comforting smile.   
Light looks around the outside cafe for Misa and sees her in her debut, he approaches and sits.   
She is happy to see him and Ryuk. Rem starts talking to Ryuk about what's going on, so they both go somewhere a little further away from the two.   
Light Yagami begins speaking…  
“ So, Ms. Amane… How are you feeling?”  
Misa smiles and says happily,  
“I'm doing great, ever since you called me!” She continued, “How are you? Why did you call me down here?”  
Light smirks and replies with a,  
“I'm good… I just need to tell you something. something important.”  
The summer air blows through her hair and wind chimes sing. The low roar of the street dims and the sun sets…   
Light begins to speak,  
“Misa, I don't want to hold this feeling in anymore. I'm a bad person. I’m a bad boyfriend.And a bad partner. I don't want you to suffer anymore being beside me. You’ve sacrificed half your life for me. Stay hidden and please stay happy because you and Rem are very important and i don't want anything happening to you in fear or dying or being killed by Rem.”   
Misa replies after a few seconds of silence, saying  
“Light… are you sure you want to leave all of your work behind and end your life here? You know the consequences of dying…”  
“No. I have seen the future. I do not want that to happen to you or to anyone. I don't want you to suffer and I don't want you to be in pain anymore,” Light cried. “I want you to be happy without me.”

 

Rem and Ryuk came back and pretended they didn't hear him. Rem whispered into lights ear saying, “I will still protect her from anyone including you… but thank you for letting go.” 

 

After the long day, Light Yagami decides to check-in his notebook. He notices it has moved and decides to take it and burn it. L stops him in his tracks and a silence falls between them.   
“So you read my journal… how unlike you,” Light says kind of defeated. L stares at him for a bit… then says,  
“ Well, as you know we are pretty close” as he points at the chain. L begins to speak again, “Light Yagami, I know truly how you feel now. But in the line of research and work, we can not have that kind of relationship.”   
Light starts to dim… and kneel down onto both his knees. Light looks up at L with tears in his eyes and says  
“ L… I may not know your real name right now, but it doesn't matter. I want to be friends with you. I want to actually be partners in this research.” Lights now sobbing onto his knees. L just stands there looking down on him. Light gets up and walks the other way, not even looking at L in the eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the scene of an old powerplant, Light sits alone in the dark corridor; Holding the death note. Ryuk hovers over him. He’s stiff.   
Ryuk begins to speak after finishing the core of an apple.  
“Light Yagami, you have truly amused me ever sense you picked up the Death Note. Life with you was excellent and eventful... It still can be if you decide to live.” 

Light continues to look down to his lap, re-reading the old pages. The names of all that he has killed, experimented with, and soon to come death. Light smiles a devil's smile and looks up at Ryuk. He finishes writing his plan.   
Light Yagami, dies of a spray of gunshots from Raye Iwamatsu after walking towards the end of the road stopping before the river in two days. Raye then pulls the gun to his head and fires. But before anything Watari (Quillsh Wammy) walks into the building carrying a packaged bomb that he sent to himself, and opens it in front of the research box…  
“This will be Kira’s legacy.”   
Light begins to write more, after the explosion, Jack Neylon (Kal Snydar) will obtain the Death note after Light Yagami discloses it into a package. Life feels the power inside him… this is the way he would like to go. Finally he would be free of all this anger and regret. He feels the blood boiling inside his red veins, His eyes are wild and he laughs crookedly.   
He feels the death note taking power. It flows through his entire body, filling him with chills and deep vengefulness.  
“ It has begun.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
38 hours before Lights legacy   
Light yagami wakes up after a few hours of sleep. He does not have his deathnote with him or his journal. He has another vision. He sees the wind chimes blow quickly and strongly. He sees L sleeping on the couch in the police building but at a closer look he’s dead, He sees two strangers… almost like brothers. He sees himself in a locked room, yelling and screaming but he can't be heard. The police force takes out riots outside and helicopters flying in the air, above the limit. “Light yagami dies and is claimed to be the killer” headlines say. All is chaos for light and his future is nothing more than a child's game in the hands of the secret force. He’s forced to snap back to reality and he wakes up   
In a bed   
The beeping of his heart rate ringing quickly in his ear… the low roar of the hallways and people chatting.   
He can't see anything but a faint light from a nearby window. And he smells disinfected clothes and rubber gloves… He touches his face and feels a pulling on his arm. He takes off the bandages around his head, releasing his long hair to fall to his shoulders.   
Looking around the room, holding his chest, the beeping gets louder and his head feels swollen. Bright fluorescent lights blind him. Soichiro Yagami stands at the window looking down into the crowd of press. I can't feel anything… I can't move! Shit.   
Light struggles to move out of the bindings of the hospital bed. Mr. Yagami looks over his shoulder and turns.  
“My son… I can't believe that…. That you killed all those people. Yes they were criminals! But you have no right to take their life away so early. You… I thought you were better than that.”   
I can't speak!? Dad! DAD!   
What the hell is happening???   
“ Light… Why? Tell me why you did this… actually I'll tell you first of what happened.”   
The sun quickly fades and the press stays outside with flashlights and cameras hoping to get in and get the scoop.   
“Son… the past week we have been through all of your information. Your textbooks, your journals, your computer and digital receipts… even your death note. So we squatted you, we interrogated you about it and you have no answer to any of our questions. Even though you are my son, you are just a criminal to the others. Days have past and we read your Death Note and your plan, we saw ‘Him’. You were not able to lose your life and your memory if that was what you planned for… we stopped the plan and learned the rules of the Death Note. But He and the book vanished… All we have left is you. You caused the world chaos… Caused nations to fight over this Book! So if you have anything further to say before they kill you… please tell me now…”   
dad … I can’t speak. But I will write.  
Yagami pulls out a sheet of paper and points to a pen. He’s cuffed but he writes   
“I’m sorry dad. The world deserves another God in power and in justice. They will kill me… But I have one last request. Tell L… that he can burn in hell”   
The father reads it as clear as ice. He feels the hands of cold bodies touching his back and his mouth.  
“He’s choking!” Says a nurse walking by the room door.   
Yagami’s heart stops and drops the sheet of paper on the floor. A police officer while checking him in panic see’s it laying there.   
And reads the back   
“L Lawliet dies after tripping and falling off the stairs of the building he lives in. Soichiro Yagami Chokes as a distraction but doesn’t die. Anyone who reads this note will have the dead man’s curse.And so it all ends...”


End file.
